Underground (Traduction en français)
by LightningFarron62
Summary: AU. Dr. Hope Estheim a aidé une jeune fille nommée Claire Farron pendant plus d'un an, qui continue de dire qu'elle a "trébuché" ou "marché dans une porte". Un peu de recherche amène Dr Estheim à connaitre une société de combats de rue et une combattante en particulier appelée Lightning. Cette Fiction appartient à Cissmoll. Je ne possède rien et ne fais que traduire sous son accord
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous! Alors, je vous rassure, ce n'est pas une nouvelle histoire! C'est juste une histoire que j'aime vraiment beaucoup et que je voulais traduire pour vous la faire partager. J'ai demandé à l'auteur si je pouvais et il m'a dit que je peux mais je ne dois pas oublier de le citer! Alors je vous le dis, **

**Cette histoire appartient à Cissmoll et est connue sous le nom de _"Underground"_**

**J'ai vraiment accroché à cette histoire et j'ai vraiment voulu la partager! J'espère que vous aimerez :p**

* * *

« Docteur Estheim ? Les sœurs Farron sont encore là. »

Docteur Hope Estheim laissa échapper un profond soupir et ferma le journal sur lequel il travaillait. _« A quel point est-elle arrangée cette fois ? »_

_« Pas aussi mauvais que la dernière fois, mais pire que la fois d'avant, »_ répondit l'infirmière. _« Pas de vie en danger, mais elle aura besoin de points de suture. Elles sont dans la salle d'examen du sous-sol comme d'habitude. »_

_« J'y vais. »_ Hope enleva ses lunettes de lecture et les plaça sur le journal. _« Ne le dis à personne. »_

_« Je sais, je sais, »_, dit l'infirmière, levant les yeux. _« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous continuez à faire ça. Elle est jolie, oui, mais lui donner des soins gratuits comme ça c'est juste retarder l'inévitable. »_

_« L'inévitable ? »_, Hope interrompu, donnant un regard froid à l'infirmière. _« Lui donner des soins gratuits comme ça est le seul moyen que je sois sûr qu'elle ait de l'attention médicale après quoi que ce soit qu'elle fasse. Si je ne le faisais pas, son sang serait sur mes mains. Sur les tiennes aussi d'ailleurs. »_

L'infirmière soupira, secouant la tête. _« Vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde. »_

Hope se leva et passa devant l'infirmière, quittant son bureau derrière lui. _« Je peux essayer. »_

* * *

« Nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici, » murmura Claire à sa sœur. « Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça. J'aurais pu le faire moi même. »

Les sœurs étaient l'une à côté de l'autre sur un lit d'hôpital non fait placé au milieu d'une salle d'examen du sous-sol abandonné. La salle était illuminée d'une seule lampe fluorescent, donnant à la pièce une étrange lueur verdâtre.

« Ai-je besoin de te rappeler ce qu'il se passe si tu enlève cette serviette ? », Serah la coupa, hochant la tête vers la serviette blanche pressée contre le front de Claire. « Une fontaine de sang, voilà ce qui arrive. Tu as besoin de points, et tu ne les fait pas toi même une fois encore. »

« Je n'aime pas dépendre des faveurs des autres personnes, » Claire râla.

« Tant que tu continues à faire ça, nous n'avons pas le choix. »

« Je pourrais- »

« Non, tu ne pourrais pas faire les points toi même, » Serah interrompu en colère. « Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ? »

« Bien sûr que je me rappelle. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais oublier. » Claire se toucha inconsciemment la cicatrice couvrant la majorité de son avant bras gauche. La blessure n'avait pas était aussi horrible au départ, mais les points de suture faite maison par Claire avait causé une énorme infection – une infection qui l'avait forcé à aller à l'hôpital pour finir. Ça fait déjà plus d'un an maintenant, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il fait ça.

Serah regarda sa sœur avec inquiétude et épuisement dans ses yeux. _« Je souhaite juste que tu arrêtes. »_

Claire se moqua sans humour. _« C'est trop tard pour ça maintenant. Tu le sais. »_

Le son de pas rapides atteignirent la pièce. Un homme avec des cheveux argent entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

_« Alors, quelle est votre excuse cette fois ? »_ Demanda Dr. Estheim, lui lança un coup d'oeil.

_« Je suis tombée dans les escaliers de notre appartement, »_ Claire trouva comme excuse.

_« Bien sûr, »_ Dr Estheim soupira. _« Laissez moi regarder. »_

C'était la partie que Claire aimait le moins. Elle enleva son sweat et le débardeur marron qui était en dessous, et ensuite retira son pantalon en sweat. Habillé uniquement avec sa culotte et un soutient gorge de sport, elle se tenait devant le docteur, frissonnant un peu dans la fraîcheur du sous-sol. Même si elle savait que Dr Estheim était professionnel et ne la regardait pas _comme ça_, il était quand même beau et elle était... _Comme ça,_ elle pensa, gardant son regard sur le sol. Elle détestait montrer aux gens sa peau beaucoup trop maigre et toutes ses cicatrices qui la couvraient. Les anciennes étaient moches, et les nouvelles étaient vraiment répulsives. Elle croisa les bras, essayant discrètement couvrir les pires. _Je suis écœurante. _

« Putain, Claire, tu ne m'as pas montré celle là. » Serah montra la plaie près de l'estomac, qui allait de la hanche à sa huitième côte.

« C'est juste une égratignure, » Claire dit, toujours évitant de regarder les deux personnes dans la salle. « Ça à l'air pire que ce que c'est vraiment. »

« C'est une brûlure du 3ème degré et il y a des débris dedans, » Dr Estheim dit après avoir vu la plaie. « J'aurais besoin de la nettoyer, et ça fera mal. Y a t-il autre chose que je dois regarder ? » Il dirigea sa question à Serah. Il avait arrêté de croire en Claire concernant les blessures dès le départ de leur arrangement, quand elle avait essayé de faire passer une clavicule cassée pour « Juste un bleu ».

« Je pense qu'elle a peut être des côtes cassées, » Serah répondit. « Je crois avoir entendu un crack quand elle a, euh, heurté le sol. Après avoir tombé des escaliers. Et puis il y a le front. Et les genoux. » Serah tripota nerveusement ses cheveux roses pâles.

« Toujours les genoux... Très bien. Claire, est-ce que ça fait mal quand vous respirez ? » Dr Estheim demanda, sortant sont stéthoscope.

« Un peu, » Claire admit à contre cœur.

« Très bien, » répéta-t-il. « Asseyez vous et laissez moi vous écouter prendre une grande inspiration. » Claire fit comme il demanda, essayant de ne pas trésaillir lorsqu'il plaça son froid stéthoscope sur sa poitrine.

« Vos poumons vont bien, » Dr Estheim remarqua après quelques inspirations. « Je vais maintenant toucher vos côtes, d'accord ? »

Claire hocha la tête, se contractant lorsque les mains du Docteur toucha sa peau. Dr Estheim demandait toujours la permission avant de la toucher, probablement à cause de la fois où elle lui a pratiquement mis un poing dans la tête pour l'avoir touché sans qu'elle s'y attendait. Elle appréciait le geste.

Dr Estheim plaça sa main juste en dessous son aisselle et descendit, examinant chaque côte. Claire souffla horriblement lorsqu'il toucha la côte blessée.

« C'est une fracture, » Confima Dr Estheim. « Ce n'est pas grave, mais vous devriez y aller doucement pendant six à huit semaines pour guérir. »

« Je le ferai, » Claire dit, bien que les trois personnes savaient que c'était un mensonge. Elle reviendra d'ici la fin du mois avec une nouvelle blessure comme toujours. Dr Estheim la soignerait et la renverrait chez elle, comme toujours. Et ensuite, Claire se sentirait comme de la merde pour avoir une fois de plus prit avantage du gentil docteur qui a un problème avec dieu, comme toujours.

* * *

« J'aimerais que vous me disiez ce qu'il se passe vraiment, » Hope dit, enlevant le petit morceau de verre de la brûlure de la hanche de la jeune fille. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. La façon dont réagissait Claire à la douleur – ou la façon dont elle ne réagissait pas – inquiétait le docteur. Qui est cette ordure qui ose lui faire ça ? Il se demanda pour la millième fois. Il savait que les sœurs Farron étaient des orphelines, alors ça ne pouvait pas être les parents. Un petit ami... ?

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Claire soudainement.

Hope marqua une pause, surprit par sa question. Il avait demandé plusieurs fois à connaître la vérité qui se cachait derrière ces blessures, mais Claire avait toujours gardé le silence. « Que voulez vous dire ? »

« Pourquoi vous en souciez-vous ? »

Hope leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de la jeune femme. Habituellement, elle détournait directement le regard, mais là elle le regardait vraiment. Dans ses yeux, il pouvait voir beaucoup de scepticisme et de manque de confiance, mais aussi un peut d'honnête curiosité.

Hope hésita. _Pourquoi je fais ça ? _Il se demanda silencieusement. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une réponse. Claire le regardait attendant une réponse, et sa curiosité changeait sa tête normalement froide et sans expression en une tête plus douce et intimidé. Les coupures et les bleus sur son visage mettaient en valeur le bleu éclatant de ses yeux. _Elle est vraiment belle._

« Je suis un docteur. C'est mon boulot de me soucier de mes patients, » Hope répondit en un battement de cœur.

« Bien sûr. » Claire regarda encore ailleurs, revenant à son habituel visage sans émotions.

« Mauvaise réponse ? » Demanda Hope, bien qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune autre réponse de Claire. Elle le laisserait sans réponse, et ça l'attristerait plus qu'il pensait que ça devrait. Pourquoi je me soucis ? Il se demanda encore. Toujours aucune réponse.

Avec trois nouveaux points sur son front et deux nouveaux bandages, Claire était finalement prête à partir.

« Merci beaucoup de faire ça, » Serah dit, serrant la main de Hope. « Je ne sais pas ce que l'on ferait sans vous. »

« Je fais juste mon boulot. » Hope dit avec un sourire aux lèvres. « Et Claire ? » il ajouta, son sourire s'effaçant quand il se tourna vers l'aînée des sœurs. « S'il vous plaît faites attention. Votre septième côte est fracturée, et vous avez vraiment besoin de vous reposer. Serah a mon numéro, donc s'il vous plaît appelez si vous avez besoin de moi. »

« Je le ferai, » Claire dit, comme elle faisait toujours après sa visite à l'hôpital. « Merci. »

Claire se retourna pour ouvrir la porte, mais Hope, contre son meilleur conseil, attrapa la capuche de son sweat. La réaction de Claire fut instantanée, et elle bougea plus vite qu'il pensait que c'était humainement possible. Avant qu'il puisse retirer sa main, Claire s'était retournée, l'avait poussé contre le mur et avait mis son bras contre trachée.

« Sis ! Arrêtes ! » Serah cria.

Claire sorti de son état de folie et se recula de Hope, en trébuchant presque sur son propre pied. « Je suis désolée, » dit elle, ayant l'air plus jeune et apeurée qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. « Je n'ai pas voulu... Dr Estheim, Je suis tellement désolée. »

Hope toussa et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Ce n'est pas grave, » dit-il quand ses cordes vocales décidèrent de fonctionner à nouveau. « Ce n'est pas grave, je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Ce n'est pas grave. » Ses mots semblaient la calmer, et il se trouva soudainement dans une envie d'entourer la jeune femme dans une couverture, de lui donner une tasse de thé et de lui dire « Tout ira bien ». Il réalisa aussi qu'elle lui botterait probablement les fesses s'il essayait, alors à la place il demanda la question qui l'occupait depuis quelques temps.

« Claire, j'ai besoin de demander... Est-ce que quelqu'un abuse de vous ? J'ai tenue ma promesse je n'ai pas contacté la police ni rien. J'ai juste... S'il-vous-plaît, je veux juste savoir. »

« Abuse de moi ? » Claire le regarda, incrédule.

« Vos blessures sont de pires en pires. Êtes vous dans une relation abusive ? Avez vous besoin d'aide ? » Il arrêta quand il vit les lèvres de Claire se contracter.

« Non, je ne suis pas dans une relation abusive. Du moins, pas dans le sens que vous entendez. » Il y avait un ton d'amusement dans son voix, comme si tout ça était une blague qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il essaya de regarder Serah mais celle ci se déroba et couru en dehors de la salle.

« Si j'avais besoin d'aide, j'en demanderai, » Claire continua avec une voix logique. « En ce moment, la seule aide dont j'ai besoin est de quelqu'un qui peut me procurer des soins et des points de sutures de temps en temps. Je suis vraiment très reconnaissante du travail que vous faites Dr Estheim. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un s'est déjà autant soucié de moi que vous. »

« Je... » Hope ne savait pas quoi dire. Jamais auparavant Claire avait dit autant de mots d'affilé autour de lui. Putain, il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler si il l'avait déjà entendu parler avec des phrases complètes avant. « … Appelles moi Hope. »

« Hope, hein, » dit Claire, plus pour elle que pour lui. « Comme c'est approprié. » Elle s'avança vers la porte à nouveau, et cette fois Hope était trop perplexe pour l'arrêter. Elle lui lança un rapide coup d'œil par l'épaule et cette fois, Hope en était sûr – la contracture de ses lèvres était le début d'un sourire. _« Tu penses que mes blessures sont de pires en pires ? Tu devrais voir celles des autre gars. »_

Sur ces mots, Claire sortit par la porte, laissant le Hope sans voix derrière elle, abandonné dans la salle d'examen. Il resta là pendant un moment, essayant de trouver ce qu'il venait de se passer, et sortit son téléphone de la poche de sa blouse.

_« Hey Noël ? C'est Hope. Oui, Hope Estheim. J'ai besoin d'aide... Tu ne connaîtrais rien à propos de batailles de rue souterraines par hasard ? »_

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre! Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, ne vous inquiétez pas je poste bientôt mes chapitres ^^ Bonne journée/soirée à tous :)**

**+CETTE HISTOIRE APPARTIENT A _Cissmoll _ET EST CONNUE SOUS LE NOM DE _"Underground" _JE NE POSSEDE RIEN!**

**+THIS STORY BELONGS TO _Cissmoll _AND KNOWS UNDER THE NAME OF _"Underground" _I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde! Désolée pour le retard mais j'était partie en vacances et je n'avais pas de wi-fi :'( :'( Enfin bref! Voici le deuxième chapitre de Underground écrit par _Cissmol _**

**Je ne possède rien! FFXIII appartient à Square Enix et cette histoire appartient à Cissmol! Je ne fais que traduire sous son accord!**

* * *

Jamais avant ses 27 ans Hope ne s'était senti aussi inconfortable.

Le parking souterrain était rempli de personnes, la plupart étant des hommes dans leurs 30 ans, tous concentrés sur deux hommes se battant au milieu de la salle. La bataille se passait dans une cage – Hope ne comprenait pas comment des gens pouvait _payer _pour voir ça. Quelle ironie, il avait lui même payé 50 dollars pour entrer. _Ça va foirer, _il pensa, se sentant de plus en plus inconfortable.

« Tu as vu ce coup ? Il pourrait avoir une hémorragie interne avec un coup pareil ! Il a pensé à sa rate ? Il pourrait avoir endommagé sa rate, » Hope dit à son ami, timide à un point élevé.

« Tu vas arrêter ? Tu m'embarrasses, » siffla Noel. « Je risque beaucoup à t'amener ici, alors pourrais tu au moins _essayer _de passer inaperçu ? »

Des fois Hope se demandait si Noel était vraiment un flic qui prétendait être de la bande, ou si il était un membre de la bande qui prétendait être un flic. Noel n'avait pas l'air sûr de ça non plus. Ce dont Hope était sûr, c'est qu'il était un gentil gars qui avait une bonne morale et qu'il savait garder le bas-monde propre.

Au début, Hope avait pensé que Noel et lui étaient aussi différents que deux personnes pouvaient l'être, mais après avoir apprit à le connaître il réalisa qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ils voulaient tous les deux aider les gens, et n'avaient pas peur d'utiliser des méthodes peut conventionnelles. Hope aimait croire que leur relation était une sorte de symbiose, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix. Noel le reprendrait sûrement pour avoir 'utilisé des mots scientifiques'.

« Et il est à terre ! Il est assommé ? Je crois qu'il est assommé ! » cria le commentateur dans le micro, sautillant comme un petit enfant en sortant de la cage. Le combattant numéro 1 grogna fort, se tenant droit et triomphant au dessus du corps inanimé du combattant numéro 2.

« Il a besoin d'un médecin, » constata Hope marchant plus près de la cage.

Noel l'attrapa par le col du T-shirt de Hope. « Si tu t'approches encore, je ne t'amène plus jamais ici, » il avertit. « Si tu veux trouver ta petite Claire, tu dois laisser passer ça. La fin du jeu, Estheim. Concentres toi toujours sur la fin du jeu. »

Hope savait que Noel avait raison, mais il devait quand même faire un énorme effort pour ne pas courir vers l'homme et l'aider. « Tu crois qu'elle sera là ce soir ? » il demanda, essayant de se concentrer dessus.

« Peut être, Lightning se montre généralement 2 fois par mois, toujours les jeudis ou les mardis. Ça fait deux semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu, alors elle devrait être là ce soir ou jeudi soir. »

« Ça fait aussi deux semaines que je n'ai pas vu Claire, » Hope ajouta, se rappelant la dernière visite des sœurs Farron. « Tu crois que c'est elle ? Que Lightning est Claire ? »

« Une fille maigre avec des cheveux roses, ça ressemble à notre Lightning. Un fille difficile qui ne se fait jamais taper. » Noel sourit avec appétit. « Sexy comme pas possible, aussi. »

Avant que Hope puisse donner sa réponse, le commentateur recommença à crier dans le micro. « Le prochain combat commencera dans un moment, » il cria avec vigueur. « J'espère que vous avez placé vos pari sagement, mesdames et messieurs, car celui là va être serré. » Deux autres gars musclés entrèrent sur la scène, et tout de suite le combat commença. Toujours aucun signes de Claire.

Hope passa par une douzaine de combats cette nuit là, mais la combattante appelée Lightning n'arriva jamais.

« Ne t'inquiètes, » dit Noel le consolant, tapotant Hope sur le dos. « Elle sera probablement là jeudi. »

* * *

Quelques quartiers plus loin, Claire avait enfin fini de nettoyer toutes les tables du café auquel elle travaillait. Bodhum était bien connu comme le café qui se fermait le plus tard, 2h du mat' tous les soirs de la semaine, et Claire travaillait souvent le soir. A 1h30 du matin, un groupe d'étudiants affamés avait décidés qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin de sandwiches, et sur l'espace d'une demi-heure ils avaient réussi à faire un gros bordel dans le café.

Il était quasiment 2h30 lorsque Claire enleva son tablier et quitta le café. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, et allait rentrer lorsque quelqu'un l'attrapa par l'épaule. Ses mains formèrent immédiatement un poing, mais elle arriva à se tourner lentement sans écraser la personne derrière elle. Elle l'attendait, après tous.

« Bonsoir, Claire, » le vieil homme dit avec un sourire charmant.

« Bonsoir Dysley, » Claire répondit poliment.

« Comment va ta côte ma chère ? » demanda Dysley, semblant concerné.

« Très bien, merci, » menti Claire. Il ne s'était écoulé que deux semaines depuis qu'elle l'avait cassé et elle avait encore un peu mal des qu'elle respirait fort, mais elle savait que Dysley ne s'inquiétait pas que son sourire était un faux.

« Bien, bien. Tu vois, j'ai planifié un combat pour toi. Demain, le Circle, 21h00. »

« Je pensais que j'allais me battre à l'Octagon (A/N : Techniquement c'est le Cercle et l'Octogone, mais j'ai pensé que ça fait mieux avec les noms anglais!) jeudi ? » demanda Claire, sentant un mauvais pressentiment. L'arène appelé le Circle pouvait à peine être appelé une arène c'était juste quelques voiture garées en cercle dans de l'herbe. Les combats de rue étaient toujours dangereux, mais dans le Circle, tu n'as pas à juste surveiller l'adversaire. Certaines voitures avaient toujours des morceaux de verres de là où le pare-brise était supposé être, et certains combattants aimaient utiliser ces morceaux de verres à leurs avantages. Le Circle était une zone dangereuse, et Claire avait eu la plupart de ces blessures graves là bas à cause du verre et d'autres parties de voiture utilisées comme armes.

« Oui, mais tu vois, Claire, c'est un match très important. Le tournois arrive et tes conflits... Disons qu'ils sont un peu _trop _bon maintenant. Tu as eu une chance de scores incroyable dernièrement, ce qui est super bien sûr, mai ne fait pas vraiment d'argent, chérie. »

« Je suppose... » _Ne le dis pas, s'il-te-plaît ne le dis pas, s'il-te-plaît, _pria Claire silencieusement.

« Claire tu dois perdre. »

_Merde._

* * *

Le jour suivant passa en un clin d'œil. Tout ce dont Claire pouvait penser était comment chaque minutes la rapprochait du combat.

« Tu vas bien ? » sa collègue Vanille demanda lorsqu'elle se perdit dans ses pensées au milieu de la conversation pour la troisième fois sur la demi-heure de sa pause déjeuner. Vanille pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Tu ne devrais pas prendre le service du matin directement après le service du soir. Ton aura à l'air triste. »

« Mon aura va bien, » dit Claire, donnant un sourire à demi cœur à Vanille. « Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

Vanille la regarda à nouveau. « Non ton aura est vraiment triste. Inquiète même. »

« Éteints ton œil interne et mange ton sandwiche, » coupa Claire et ébouriffa les cheveux de la rousse.

« Seulement si tu es d'accord pour le partager avec moi, » déclara Vanille déterminée, coupant son sandwiche en deux. « Ton aura à l'air triste, inquiète et affamée. »

Claire leva les yeux mais accepta le sandwiche. Elle avait besoin d'énergie pour le combat à venir.

Vanille avait raison elle était inquiète. Terrifiée même. Elle avait déjà perdu des combat volontairement mais jamais dans le Circle. Cette fois ci, elle serai sans doute blessée. Gravement. Elle ne connaissait même pas son adversaire, ce qui méritait un grand niveau d'inquiétude. Dysley ne lui donnait pas d'informations sur son adversaire lorsque le combat était impossible à gagner. Perdre volontairement contre un adversaire comme ça ? Claire était pétrifiée.

Lorsque son service se termina à 17h00, elle décida d'aller voir sa meilleure amie tatoueuse à la place de rentrer à son (et à Serah) appartement. Serah ne ferait que poser des questions qu'elle n'avait pas envie de répondre, et le salon de tatouage de Fang était plus proche du café et du Circle.

« Hé Fang ? » Claire appela lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon. « J'ai un match ce soir et j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir, je peux m'écraser ici pour quelques heures ? »

Elle remarqua que Fang avait posté de nouvelles photos sur les murs noirs, montrant ses derniers travaux. Les fenêtres étaient couvertes de draps comme d'habitude, donnant au salon un air de sous sol bien qu'il soit au deuxième étage. Elle pouvait entendre un doux son venant de là où Fang gardait son équipement de tatouage, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était occupée avec un client.

« Bien sûr, » répondit enfin Fang de la pièce d'à côté. « N'oublies pas le panneau. » Claire pouvait entendre dans le ton de sa voix qu'elle faisait quelque chose de très compliqué et qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée sous peine de botter les fesses à Claire.

Claire posa son sac sous le comptoir et attrapa le panneau que Fang la forçait à utiliser à chaque fois qu'elle dormait ici. Sur le panneau, Fang avait inscrit « pas morte, juste endormie » avec un smiley, empêchant les personnes d'appeler les secours lorsque Claire ne se réveillait pas. Claire pouvait s'endormir n'importe où, n'importe quand, un faculté qu'elle avait obtenu à force de manque de sommeil. Elle pouvait dormir à travers quasiment tous, ce qui justifiait qu'elle prenait son réveil partout. Son réveil pouvait réveiller les morts.

« Juste pour que tu saches, mon réveil sonnera à 20h00, » elle cria à Fang avant de s'allonger dans le sofa. Elle sentait son corps se détendre immédiatement, et bercée par le doux bruit de l'aiguille à tatouage et la familière odeur d'encre, Claire s'endormit avec le panneau placé sur sa poitrine.

Quelques minutes après 20h, Claire sortit du salon. Elle savait qu'elle aurait probablement du prendre quelque chose à manger avant le combat, mais elle n'avait pas d'argent à gaspiller. Ignorant son estomac, elle commença à trottiner vers le Circle. C'était juste deux kilomètres plus loin alors elle avait le temps de faire un détour vers la ville pour un bon échauffement. Elle pensa un moment à s'enfuir – juste quitter la ville et tous ces combats derrière elle et courir jusqu'à ce que ses jambes n'en peuvent plus. Elle poussa l'idée loin de ses pensées. _C'est trop tard pour ce genre de pensées._

Quand Claire arriva au Circle, Dysley était déjà là. Il portait son caractéristique manteau violet, ce ui voulait dire que l'adversaire de Claire était de dehors de la ville. Le manteau lui donnait un air plus vieux et le dos plus courbé, piégeant les personnes à le sous-estimer. Il ne faisait jamais le vieil homme parmi les gens de la ville, comme toute la ville connaissait exactement ce que Dysley était capable de faire.

« Tu es en retard, chérie, » dit Dysley, son faux sourire plus froid que la nuit d'avant.

« Je me suis échauffée. J'étais- »

« Tu dois tenir au moins deux minutes, » Dydley la coupa, allant droit au but. « Deux minutes, et tu te fais assommer. Pas taper, assommer. Tu comprends ? »

Claire hocha de la tête. « Combien j'aurais ? »

« Assez pour couvrir tes dettes ce mois ci. Si tu peux contrôler ça facilement, j'ajouterais même un peu plus de d'argent de poche, ne serait-ce pas gentil ? »

Claire hocha de la tête à nouveau.

« Bonne fille. » Dysley leva une main ridé et tapota la joue de Claire. « Deux minutes et assommée. »

Claire avait déjà arrêté d'écouter, cherchant son adversaire dans la zone. « C'est lui ? » elle demanda, pointant à l'homme déjà dans le Circle.

« Oui. Il s'appelle Gadot. Presque ambidextre, mais il préfère la main droite. Il est étonnamment rapide pour sa taille, donc tu devras être plus rapide. Bonne chance chérie. » Dysley tapota son épaule et alla rejoindre le public. Claire tira la capuche de son sweat pour couvrir ses cheveux, son plus grand point faible, et le suivit dans la foule.

Gadot était énorme. Il faisait au moins 50 kilos de plus qu'elle et faisait environ 20 cm de plus. Sa peau foncée était déjà brillant de sueur, faisant ressortir ses muscles. _Merde, il utilise des stéroïdes_, pensa Claire, reconnaissant son torse disproportionné par ses muscles. Elle savait que certains des combattants qui étaient sous stéroïdes étaient trop agressifs pour arrêter au milieu d'un combat qu'ils continuaient à frapper un adversaire inconscient jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un – ou plusieurs personnes – les arrêtent. Claire frissonna. Ça_ va faire mal. _

Elle marcha dans le cercle de voiture garées et posa son sac sur le sol. Ignorant les commentaires habituels du public à propos de sa taille, elle chercha dans son sac, sortant de la bande. Elle enroula la bande autour de ses poings et sécurisa le tous avec du scotch. Après avoir tous remis dans son sac et le lançant à Dysley, elle regarda de plus près à son adversaire. Il était encore plus gros de près, mais sa précédente peur s'effaçait déjà. Le combat arrivait et son autre elle prenait le dessus. Elle rencontra calmement le regard de Gadot qui faisait son meilleur regard pour l'intimider. Elle fit un sourire narquois, et le regarda, un peu d'hésitation passa dans ses yeux. Enfin elle fit son tour final – elle enleva sa capuche.

Elle pouvait entendre le souffle coupé du public pendant qu'elle retirait son sweat. Elle se tenait droite dans sa brassière de sport et son pantalon en sweat, montrant fièrement tous ces bleus et cicatrices. Dans la salle d'examen de l'hôpital, elle était toujours honte de son corps et de ses nombreuses imperfections. Dans le ring, ces imperfections étaient des points mérités montrant exactement à quel point elle était dangereuse. Dans la salle d'examen, elle était Claire petite, timide et pardonnable. Dans le ring, elle était Lightning tous ce que Claire n'était pas.

« Une fille ? Vraiment ? » Gadot la regarda bizarrement, ses yeux restant un peu trop longtemps sur sa poitrine.

Claire sourit à nouveau. Elle perdra cette bataille, mais elle fera avec style, et elle aura une chance de ridiculiser ce connard à nouveau.

L'arbitre ne s'embêta pas à donner les instructions ou émettre des règles c'était le Circle après tout. A la place, il commença le combat avec un simple « partez ».

Quelques secondes passèrent où Gadot et Claire se regardèrent. _2 minutes puis assommée. 120 secondes. _Claire commença à compter dans sa tête. Après 10 de ces 120 secondes, Gadot fit un mouvement. Il couru vers elle et envoya son poing dans sa figure – seulement sa tête n'était plus là. Il était rapide, Claire l'admit, mais elle l'était plus. Elle trouva rapidement son rythme, bloquant et échappant ses coups de poings agressifs, attendant que le temps passe. 30 secondes dans le tour, Gadot réussi à la frapper dans l'épaule avant qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Claire perdit l'équilibre pendant un moment et du se rééquilibrer contre une voiture. Gadot était encore plus fort qu'elle pensait et elle avait peur de la fin du combat.

45 secondes, Gadot ralentissait. Tous ses coups de poing donnaient une possibilité de frapper à Claire. Elle réussi à le frapper plusieurs coups, mais Gadot ne les sentaient pas.

Quand la première minute arriva, ils étaient tous les deux en sueur mais aucun deux n'étaient blessés. Le public se plaignait car il n'y avait pas de sang. _Tout va bien pour l'instant, _pensa Claire, envoyant un autre coup de poing. La respiration de Gadot augmentait vite, et ses poing n'était plus aussi rapides. Claire se défendait, à 100 secondes, elle fit sa première véritable erreur, un blocus alors qu'elle aurait du s'échapper, et elle perdit à nouveau l'équilibre. Cette fois il n'y avait pas de voiture derrière et pour éviter de tomber, elle avait laisser ses talons toucher le sol pour la première fois depuis le début du combat. Gadot le remarqua et concentra ses coups, les rendant inévitable. Elle réussi à bloquer le premier qui aurait cassé son nez, mais le second la toucha pile sur sa côte cassée. Elle entendit un gros broiement, suivit par un étrange sifflement. La douleur était tolérée, mais elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle fit une roulade et se sauva de l'emprise de Gadot avant de lui casser le nez. A 120 secondes, il retenta un coup qu'elle n'évita pas entièrement. Ce coup l'éloigna de lui, et le monde semblait s'effacer autour d'elle. La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant le noir total était le sourire triomphant de Dysley.

* * *

La journée de Hope était lente et sans aventure. Il tremblait encore de la nuit d'avant parmi les combattants, et pensant à Claire se battant parmi eux et affrontant des hommes deux fois sa taille le mettait inconfortable. C'était étrange, imaginant la timide Claire se battant comme ça, mais il avait vu ses blessures et ça correspondait exactement aux blessure d'un combattant de rue.

Juste au moment où il allait partir, son téléphone sonna. Il ne reconnaissait pas le numéro.

« Oui ? » il décrocha à l'inconnu.

« Dr. Estheim ? C'est vous ? » une voix de femme hystérique dit.

« Oui, c'est moi. Qui est-ce ? »

« Serah. Serah Farron. S'il-vous-plaît, vous devez m'aider. Oh mon dieu, s'il-vous-plaît aidez moi. »

« Que c'est-il passé ? Comment puis-je vous aider ? » Hope demanda, commençant sentir un mauvais pressentiment dans son estomac.

« C'est Claire. C'est grave, c'est vraiment, _vraiment _grave. Elle respire à peine. S'il-vous-plaît vous devez m'aider ! »

Juste à ce moment Hope réalisa que c'était un mercredi, pas un jeudi ou un mardi. _Elle se bat à plusieurs endroits, _il réalisa, ne croyant pas à sa propre stupidité.

« Donnez moi votre adresse et j'arriverais. Je serais là le plus vite possible. »

_Merde._

* * *

**_A/N: Voilà c'est enfin fini! Pffiou! J'ai commencé à 20h14 ce soir et je viens juste de terminer à 2h03 ahah :") Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tous :p (a) _**


	3. Chapter 3

Après avoir était assommée, Claire était à moitié inconsciente. Elle était à peu près éveillée lorsque Yaag, la main droite de Dysley, la mit par dessus son épaule pour la porter en dehors du Circle. La douleur de sa côte cassée touchant son dos la fit s'évanouir à nouveau. Quand elle s'éveilla, elle était à l'arrière de la voiture de Dysley. Quelqu'un, sûrement Yaag, avait recouvert les sièges arrières d'une bâche avant de l'allonger là. _Je suis sensé faire son sale boulot, mais Dieu interdit que j'amène de la saleté dans sa voiture, _Claire pensa, se sentant amusée et insultée.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était encore évanouie avant de se retrouver sur l'épaule de Yaag, qui était en train de la porter à son appartement. Il la posa à terre juste devant sa porte et sonna.

« Tu es dispensée des combats de Dysley jusqu'au tournois, » il dit dans son habituelle voix monotone, son visage complètement neutre. Il déposa le sac de Claire près d'elle. « L'argent est dans le sac. »

Claire hocha de la tête, sans vraiment écouter. Yaag ne s'était pas embêtée à remettre le sweat de Claire sur elle, donc elle aurait pu geler – mais elle se sentait brûler de l'intérieur. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, et c'était de pire en pire à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de respirer.

« J'arrive ! » Serah cria de l'intérieur de l'appartement. Yaag se tourna immédiatement et partit, sa mission était finie. Il faisait toujours ce que Dysley lui disait de faire pas plus, pas moins. Claire se demandait parfois s'il pensait à lui. « Le robot », elle l'appelait, à cause de son obéissance aveugle et de ses cheveux argentés.

Quand Serah ouvrit la porte, Yaag était déjà en bas des escaliers. Serah regarda autour d'elle, confuse. Elle allait fermer la porte lorsqu'une main toucha son pied.

« Serah, » Claire chuchota, attira l'attention de Serah.

Serah regarda enfin le sol. « Claire ? Oh mon dieu, Claire, que s'est-il passé ? » Serah dit horrifiée, s'agenouillant près d'elle. « Tu t'es battue à nouveau ? Tu as dit au Dr. Estheim que tu ne te battrais pas tant que ta côte soit réparée. Mon dieu, tu es stupide des fois, frangine. C'est grave comment cette fois ? »

« Peux pas respirer. »

« Oh mon dieu... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Claire ? Merde qu'est-ce que je fais ? » Serah demanda, essayant de ne pas pleurer.

Claire voulait dire à Serah de l'amener dans l'appartement mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. « Debout, dedans, » elle dit, abandonnant les phrases complètes.

« D'accord. D'accord. » Serah hocha la tête à elle même, accumulant de la force. « Comment va-t-on faire ça ? »

Elle se regardèrent. Claire n'était pas bien lourde mais Serah non plus. Elle réalisèrent toutes les deux que bouger Claire n'allait pas être simple.

Serah ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes désormais et commença à pleurer ouvertement. « Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu... »

« Main, » Claire dit doucement, interrompant la chanson paniquée de Serah. Serah inspira longuement, se calmant, puis tendit sa main. Claire l'attrapa et se souleva doucement, s'évanouissant presque. Ensembles elles réussirent à 'marcher' dans l'appartement, où Claire s'écroula sur le soda dans leur entrée/cuisine/salon.

Quand elle ouvrit ses yeux à nouveau, quelqu'un d'autre était dans la pièce. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas Serah. Claire paniqua et essaya de s'asseoir, mais une main firme sur son épaule l'en empêcha.

« Ne bouges pas, » dit Serah utilisant sa voix d'enseignante autoritaire. « Dr. Estheim est là, et tu vas le laisser t'aider. N'essayes même pas de me contredire sur ça. »

Les yeux de Serah étaient gonflés et rouges, mais elle ne pleurait plus. Pendant que Claire était inconsciente, la peur de Serah avait tourné en rage. Bien qu'elle ne commençait juste les études d'enseignante, elle avait déjà une importante voix autoritaire capable de faire peur à tous le monde exposé – y comprit Claire.

« Salut Claire, » dit Hope, s'asseyant près d'elle sur le sofa.

Claire cligna des yeux. _Pourquoi Hope Estheim est dans mon putain de salon ? _Elle pensa, le fixant confuse. _Quand est-il arrivé ? Comment est-il venu ici? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il porte des vêtements normaux ? _Elle comprit que la situation était trop bizarre pour elle dans son état, donc elle continua juste à fixer, espérant que les choses finiraient par avoir un sens.

« Quand est-ce que le problème de respiration à commencé ? » demanda Hope à Serah.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Serah. « Je l'ai juste trouvé comme ça. Elle a... Elle... »

« Je suis au courant à propos des combats, » dit Hope avant que Serah trouve un autre mensonge.

« Oh. » Serah le regarda, les yeux remplient de questions et de soulagement. Hope sourit légèrement, puis se retourna vers Claire.

« Est-ce que tu as reçu un coup à ta côte cassée ? » demanda-t-il après l'avoir regardé prendre quelques inspirations douloureuses.

Claire acquiesça.

« Tu avais dit que tu irais doucement avec ta côte cassée, » Hope murmura.

Claire haussa les épaules, et cria silencieusement à la douleur de l'acte.

« C'est un pneumothorax, » Hope constata. « Tu as besoin d'une ambulance. »

Le mot « ambulance » frappa Claire comme une décharge électrique. « Non ! » elle souffla, arrachant le téléphone des mains de Hope. Avec une poussée d'adrénaline soudaine, elle arriva à se lever du sofa. Elle attrapa la lampe près de la table basse et la leva comme une batte de baseball. « Pas d'ambulance, » elle dit, élevant la lampe.

« Ta côte à perforé ton poumon, ce qui l'a fait s'écraser. Ce sera de pire en pire et je ne peux pas d'aider sans un bon équipement. Tu dois me laisser appeler une ambulance. » Hope voulu reprendre le téléphone mais du faire un pas en arrière lorsque Claire frappa la lampe dans l'air.

« Non, » elle grogna, utilisant la lampe pour garder Hope éloigner d'elle.

« Claire, s'il-te-plaît écoutes moi, » Hope dit, un peu paniqué dans sa voix. « Tes poumons sont trop plein à cause d'une fuite d'air dans la cavité pleurale. Tu vas faire un arrêt respiratoire. »

« Pas d'ambulance. » Claire se balançait un peu mais son attachement à la lampe était fort. Sa décision était prise, et rien de ce que Hope pouvait lui dire la fera changer d'avis. Elle avait enfin réussi à avoir de l'argent pour payer le loyer, et elle n'allait pas le gaspiller dans une ambulance. _J'irai bien, _elle pensa. _Je vais toujours bien._

« Tu ne peux pas la conduire à l'hôpital ? » demanda Serah à Hope.

« C'est trop loin. Trop de bouchons. Une ambulance pourrait passer en dix minutes, mais aller à l'hôpital en voiture en prendrait au moins vingt. Nous n'avons assez de temps. Putain... » Hope passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, fronçant les sourcils en se concentrant.

Claire pouvait dire le moment exact quand l'idée frappa Hope. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il sourit en soulagement. « J'ai un kit de drain thoracique à la maison. J'ai promis à mon patron que je l'examinerai alors j'ai prit un kit à la maison. J'ai un kit de drain thoracique à la maison ! »

« Un quoi ? » Serah le regardait bizarrement.

« Juste un truc qui peut sauver la vie de ta sœur, » dit Hope fier. « Je vis à 5 minutes d'ici. Je peux réparer ça. Je peux te soigner, Claire. S'il-te-plaît laisses-moi te soigner. »

« Pas d'ambulance ? » la vision de Claire devenait floue, et la douleur dans sa poitrine s'empirait.

« Pas d'ambulance, je te le promet. S'il-te-plaît, Claire »

Claire ne savait jamais pourquoi, mais Hope semblait toujours concerné à propos d'elle. Il semblait tenir à elle. Il l'avait aidé tellement de fois, et il n'avait jamais rien demandé en retour. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ses motivations, et ça l'ennuyait beaucoup. _Qu'est-ce qu'il gagne à m'aider ?_

« Un arrêt respiratoire Claire, » dit Hope sérieusement désespéré. « Cela veut dire que tu mourras sans mon aide. Tu veux vraiment mourir ? »

_Mourir ? _Claire n'y avait pas pensé. Toutes sa vie elle avait des personnes qui comptaient sur elle, des personne pour qui elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour elles. La mort n'avait jamais été une option. Elle regarda Serah, qui avait recommencé à pleurer. _Je ne peux pas mourir. Elle a toujours besoin de moi._ Elle regarda Hope, se demandant s'il tiendra sa promesse. Il n'avait jamais trahit sa confiance avant, mais certaines partie d'elle se demandait encore quelles étaient ses intentions derrière ce manque d'égoïsme. _Je ne lui fais pas confiance, mais je ne veux pas mourir._

Claire baissa les bras et détendit ses mains. Quand la lampe toucha le sol, Hope avait déjà avancé. Claire se prépara pour un autre moment de douleur, s'attendant à être jetée par dessus une épaule à nouveau, mais Hope la surprit en la prenant délicatement en mariée. Son corps se tendit à l'intimité soudaine.

« Désolé, » Il dit, lâchant un peu son emprise autour de son dos et ses jambes avant de sortir rapidement de l'appartement. « Tiens bon et essaies de ne pas souffler ou tousser. »

Claire hocha de la tête. Elle enfouit ses doigts dans la chemise de Hope, mais se rappela d'un seul coup que ses mains étaient encore pleines de saletés et de bandes pleines de sang séché. Elle lâcha le tissus blanc, mais ses mains avaient déjà laissés des marques.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, » dit Hope, se dépêchant dans les escaliers. Claire s'accrocha à nouveau sur sa chemise, réalisant que elle même était sûrement aussi sale, sanguinaire et écœurante que la bande. Elle ferma ses yeux, essayant de ne pas penser à comment elle devait sentir. Elle était gênée, embarrassée, comme elle semblait toujours l'être autour de Hope Estheim. Il y avait quelque chose sur son altruisme et image de perfection qui faisait Claire se sentir toujours... _Sale._

Serah ouvrit la porte menant à la rue, puis ouvrit la porte du siège arrière de la voiture de Hope. Claire ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en voiture, mais elle pouvait dire que celle ci devait valoir cher. Quand Hope la posa doucement sur le siège en cuir elle essaya de s'y opposer, savant qu'elle ruinerait la matière luxurieuse, mais tous ce qu'elle pu sortir était un petit cri.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. » Hope lui donna un sourire chaleureux. « Serah ? Tu peux t'assurer qu'elle reste dans une position assise ? »

Serah acquiesça, s'installant près de Claire sur le siège arrière. « Tu es vraiment bête, frangine, » elle dit en soupirant.

Claire ne pouvait pas répondre alors à la place, elle prit la main de Serah dans la sienne et la pressa légèrement pour la rassurer.

Quatre minutes plus tard,Hope se gara dans l'entrée d'une énorme villa à deux étages.

« Tu vis ici ? Tout seul ? » Serah demanda, choquée.

« Oui. » La réponse de Hope était courte et il ne voulait pas continuer sur ce sujet. Il ouvra la porte arrière de sa voiture et souleva Claire à nouveau.

« Tu dois vraiment manger plus, » il dit, trottinant vers la porte d'entrée.

Claire lui répondit en lui montrant son majeur.

« Claire ! » Serah siffla, la colère contrant sa peur à nouveau. « Il est en train de sauver ta vie, alors pourrais-tu une fois au moins dans ta vie _essayer_ de te contenir ? »

« Au moins elle est toujours parmi nous. » Hope regarda Claire avec un amusement curieux. « Serah, il y a un double de mes clés sous le pot de fleurs là. Ouvres la porte. »

« Serah se dépêcha de prendre les clés et ouvrit la porte. _Il ne demande jamais rien, _remarqua Claire. _Il est vraiment habitué à donner des ordres aux gens._

Claire du utiliser tous son bon vouloir pour s'empêcher d'hyperventiler. Son corps avait besoin d'oxygène, et respirer ne semblait plus répondre à cette fonction désormais. Son corps ralentissait, et elle devenait fatiguée. Somnolente, même.

Claire se rendit d'un coup compte qu'elle avait fermé ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas quand ni pour combien de temps, mais quand elle força ses paupières à se soulever, ils étaient déjà à l'intérieur de la maison.

La maison de Hope était magnifique. Claire se rendit compte que le mot « magnifique » était probablement bizarre pour décrire une maison, mais bizarrement ça aller. La villa avait un plafond haut et beaucoup de grandes fenêtres, et chaque partie des meubles semblait avoir une place bien prédéfinie pour créer l'image de maison parfaite. _Mais ce n'est pas parfait, _Claire pensa. _On ne dirait même pas que quelqu'un vit ici._

Hope la posa doucement sur une chaise dans l'entrée, qui était – bien entendu – blanche. Claire avait l'impression qu'elle aller laisser des traces juste en la regardant. Hope disparu dans la cuisine et commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs. Quand il revint, il portait une boite et une paire de ciseaux.

« Je vais insérer un drain juste ici dans le triangle de sécurité, » dit Hope, montrant l'endroit en dessous de l'aisselle. « Cela enlèvera l'air du pneumothorax et ré-alimentera le poumon. »

Hope fit mettre le bras de Claire sur le dossier de la chaise et commença à couper sa brassière, faisant un trou assez gros pour y passer un tube.

« D'habitude, le patient est sous anesthésie locale avant l'insertion, mais nous n'avons pas le temps, » dit Hope après avoir stérilisé la peau avec un antiseptique. « D'habitude, cette procédure est pratiquée dans un bloc. C'est une mauvaise idée, tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ? »

Claire hocha de la tête.

« Bien. Bien. » Hope mit une paire de gants chirurgicaux et prit le scalpel de la boite. Il prit une grande inspiration, et pendant un moment il avait vraiment l'air nerveux.

« Ça va vraiment faire mal, » il dit, et fit une première incision.

Claire gérait plutôt bien la douleur, mais placer un drain thoracique sans anesthésie était une expérience extrêmement douloureuse même pour elle. La coupure n'était pas si méchante mais Hope du séparer la chair avec des rétracteur pour faire un passage pour le tube. Claire eu envie de crier, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire un son. Elle mit sa t^te en arrière et enfonça ses ongles dans le cuir de la chaise.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, » Hope chuchota, et enfonça le tube dans sa poitrine.

Claire sentit la douleur environ un dixième de seconde avant que sa conscience décida d'abandonner. _Enfin, _elle pensa, accueillant l'évanouissement sans douleur.

Quand elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle était encore dans les bras de Hope Estheim.

« Ne me frappes pas s'il-te-plaît, » Hope chuchota, remarquant son corps se tendre. « Je t'emmène juste dans la chambre d'amis. Il n'y a pas eu de fuite d'air pour l'instant alors tu n'as plus besoin de rester assise. Je laisserais quand même le tube environ deux heures. Je veux être sûr que ton poumon se ré-oxygène bien. »

Claire acquiesça. Sa poitrine lui faisait toujours mal, mais elle pouvait encore respirer. Elle prit une grande inspiration, savourant la sensation d'être oxygénée à nouveau. Elle avait vraiment manqué de pouvoir respirer.

Quelqu'un, sûrement Hope, l'avait envelopper dans une couverture. A ce moment précis, Claire ne se sentait pas si inconfortable que d'habitude autour de Hope. _J'ai failli mourir aujourd'hui, _elle pensa, _mais il m'a sauvé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'a fait, mais il m'a sauvé._

« Merci, » elle chuchota, ses cordes vocales encore un peu rouillées. Hope sourit.

Il la porta dans la chambre d'amis, où Serah dormait déjà dans le lit double.

« Tout ira bien, » il dit, plaçant Claire près de sa sœur. « Je le promet. »

_Non, rien n'ira bien, _Claire pensa quand Hope sorti de la chambre. _Le monde ne marche pas comme ça._

Elle savait bien que les mots de Hope n'étaient pas vrai – elle l'avait vu combien il était horrible de ses propres mains après tout – mais elle aimait quand même les entendre. Même si elle savait que certaines choses dans sa vie n'iraient jamais bien, elle s'endormit avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tous le monde! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu ce chapitre ^^ **

**Diclamer : I do not own FFXIII nor the story. It belongs to Square Enix and Cissmol.**

* * *

Hope marchait de long en large dans son salon, essayant de mettre un sens à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Hope n'avait jamais été du type impulsif. Même lorsqu'il était jeune, il pensait toujours avant d'agir, réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités qui pouvaient arriver dans n'importe quelle contexte. Il détestait être incertain et les surprises, et voulait toujours contrôler tout, dans n'importe quelle situation. _Alors comment les sœurs Farron sont-elles arrivées dans ma chambre d'ami ?_

L'insertion du drain thoracique à la maison avait été une mauvaise idée, probablement la pire idée qu'il avait jamais eu. Si il avait eu plus de temps, il aurait trouvé quelque chose de mieux, mais il avait paniqué. Claire était mourante, et il avait paniqué.

« Œdème pulmonaire, hémothorax, empyème, » Hope se dit à lui même pendant qu'il marchait en rond. « Hématome, sérome, emphysème sous-cutané... Infection. Infection, infection, infection. »

« Il y a un but à peut importe ce que tu fais, ou tu balances juste des termes médicaux pour t'amuser ? » quelqu'un derrière lui demanda soudainement. Hope se retourna, reconnaissant la voix de la petite sœur Farron. Serah était appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regardant curieusement.

« Les complications possibles après l'insertion d'un drain thoracique, » Hope soupira.

« Ma sœur est la personne la plus forte que je connais. Je suis sûre qu'elle ira bien, » dit Serah avec un sourire réconfortant. « Tu lui as sauvé la vie hier. Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour ça. »

« Heureux d'avoir pu aider, » Hope répondit, absent. Il devra bientôt convaincre Claire de prendre des antibiotiques par n'importe quel moyen, et il savait que ça ne serait pas facile. Claire était têtue, non confiante et une patiente globalement inssuportable. _Peut être devrais-je lui donner une autre dose de Cephalosporine avant qu'elle se réveille, _pensa Hope, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Hope avait donné à Claire une injection d'antibiotique juste après qu'elle se soit évanouie. Dans les cas normaux, ça aurait du être assez pour empêcher les éventuelles complications post-opératoire, mais le cas de Claine était tous sauf normal. Il ne savait pas combien de Cephalosporine un patient aurait besoin après la pose d'un drain thoracique à la maison. Hope était complètement seul sur ce cas, et ça le terrifiait.

« Je vais bientôt devoir y aller, » dit Serah, sortant Hope de ses pensées. « J'ai cours aujourd'hui. Puis-je te faire confiance pour que tu prennes soin de Claire ? »

« Bien sûr. Je n'ai aucun rendez vous médicaux prévus aujourd'hui alors j'avais prévu de prendre une journée de travail à la maison. »

« Oh. Merci. Et euh... » Serah regarda en bas, silencieuse pendant un moment. Quand elle releva la tête, elle avait une nouvelle lueur terrifiant dans ses yeux. « Je ne me bat pas comme Claire, mais si tu lui fais quelque chose quand elle est vulnérable comme ça, je _viendrais _avec un moyen de ruiner ta vie. C'est une promesse. »

Hope se recula d'un pas involontairement. Le regard de la petite de 18 ans avait envoyé des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « Je n'oserais jamais prendre avantage de Claire, » dit-il sincèrement. « Jamais. »

« Bien. » le regard tueur de Serah avait disparu. Elle lui fit un grand sourire comme si rien ne s'était passé. « Je m'assurais juste qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle se réveillera dans... » Serah s'arrêta pour regarder sa monstre. « Dix minutes. Je dois y aller maintenant, mais je reviendrais dans quelques heures. »

Serah lui fit signe et traversa le hall, ses hauts talons claquant horriblement contre le parquet. Hope grinça des dents intérieurement mais choisit de ne rien dire. Il avait toujours pensé que Claire était la plus flippante des sœurs Farron, mais maintenant il n'en était plus si sûr.

« Note à moi même ne contrarie pas les sœurs Farron, » il chuchota, regardant Serah claquer la porte derrière elle.

Hope sentant une envie soudaine. Serah ferait n'importe quoi pour Claire, tout comme Claire ferait n'importe quoi pour Serah. Elles se soutenait peut importe la situation. Hope ne se rappela pas avoir déjà eu un lien comme ça, avec personne. Il était fils unique, et n'avait jamais été aussi proche de ses parents. Il avait toujours eu des amis – même occasionnellement des petites-amies – mais n'avait jamais vraiment fusionné avec quelqu'un à ce niveau.

La plus part du temps, la solitude ne l'embêtait pas du tout. Il aimait être seul. _J'aime être seul, mais je n'aime pas me sentir seul, _Hope pensa, récitant un poème qu'il avait lu une fois. Voyant l'amour inconditionnel des sœurs Farron le faisait se demander ce que ça faisait d'avoir une personne pour laquelle tu pourrais tout faire. Il se demandait surtout si ça en valait vraiment la peine.

Après avoir prit une autre dose de Céphalosporine dans un de ses nombreux tiroirs, il monta silencieusement dans la chambre d'ami. Claire était enroulée dans une position fœtale, paraissant encore plus petite que d'habitude. Elle respirait doucement, ce qui compta uniquement dans le statut d'adorablitée (Ça veut rien dire mais c'est mignon nan ? xD). _Et c'est une remarque totalement non professionnelle, _se dit Hope à lui même.

« Claire ? » dit-il, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. « Hé Claire ? »

Claire remonta ses genoux plus près de sa poitrine, mais à part ça resta sans réponse.

Hope lui toucha doucement le bras. « Claire ? »

Toujours aucune réaction. _Sommeil lourd, hein, _il pensa pendant qu'il préparait la seringue d'antibiotiques. _Merci mon dieu. _Il n'avait pas peur des disputes, pas vraiment. Il avait juste un pressentiment que une Claire consciente serait bien plus dure à convaincre qu'une Claire inconsciente. _Bien sûr, tu te convaincs juste, _critiqua sa conscience intérieure.

Hope abaissa la couverture entourée autour de Claire et stérilisa la peau sur son épaule.

« J'en suis désolé, » dit Hope lorsqu'il injecta la céphalosporine. Il savait que l'injection était assez douloureuse, surtout pour une personne aussi mince que Claire, alors le fait qu'elle ne bougea pas d'un muscle commença à devenir un peu alarmant.

« Claire ? » Après s'être assuré que le drain était toujours bien attaché à son corps, il commença à la secouer. « Tu dois te réveiller maintenant, Claire. Ça devient bizarre. »

Claire continua à respirer calmement. Hope la secoua plus fort. « Claire ! »

Le cerveau de Hope commença à chercher parmi ses connaissances de complications post-opératoires, essayant de trouver pourquoi elle ne se réveillait pas. Bien sûr, il arrivait que des patients ne réveillaient pas après une opération, mais c'était souvent à cause de l'anesthésie. Claire n'avait pas eu d'anesthésie. Hope pouvait sentir la panique monter en lui. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fait ?_

D'un coup, une alarme perçante s'activa dans la pièce. Le corps de Hope sursauta, le faisant tomber du lit et atterrir par terre.

Claire sorti du lit gracieusement et traversa la pièce. Elle prit son sac, qui était placé près de la porte. De la poche arrière elle sortit un réveil, la source du bruit horrible. Quand elle l'éteignit, Hope se demanda si ses oreilles – ou son cœur – redeviendrait comme avant.

Claire se retourna, remarquant Hope sur le sol. « Tu es à terre, » constata-t-elle, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

« Oui. » Hope se releva lentement, ses genoux craquant horriblement. « J'ai essayé de te réveiller. »

« Oh. » Les lèvres de Claire bougèrent, formant presque un sourire. « J'ai le sommeil lourd. »

« C'est un euphémisme. » répondit Hope à son presque-sourire. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien, » répondit Claire directement, distraite par l'appareil cylindrique attaché sur sa poitrine. Elle leva le bras et le regarda bizarrement.

« C'est une valve à battements. Ça enlève les fuites d'air du pneumothorax, » expliqua Hope.

Claire acquiesça. Elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et commença à se balancer. « Je crois... Je crois que je vais retourner au lit. » Elle cligna des yeux quelques fois, pour essayer de concentrer ses yeux.

« Claire, quand était la dernière fois que tu as mangé ? » Demanda Hope, réalisant ce qu'il se passait. Il vint à côté d'elle et lui proposa son bras pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer, qu'elle – bien entendu – ignora. Elle arriva à tituber jusqu'au lit avant de s'écrouler à plat ventre.

« Hé, fais attention veux-tu ? Tu as toujours un tube dans ta poitrine, » dit Hope commençant à comprendre ce que vivait Serah tout au long de l'année. Claire se mit sur son côté et ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine à nouveau.

« Claire ? Ne retournes pas dormir, tu dois manger, » dit Hope exaspéré.

Claire ouvrit un œil pour lui lancer un regard menaçant.

« Ma maison, mes règles. » Hope croisa ses bras et lui retourna son regard.

Ils se regardèrent méchamment pendant un moment. Claire semblait être habituée à ce regard, mais elle ne pouvait pas être menaçant dans une position fœtale.

« D'accord, » dit-elle finalement quand elle réalisa que son regard ne marchera pas. Elle s'assit, mit ses pieds en dehors du lit et essaya de se lever. Ses jambes lâchèrent à la moitié de l'action, la forçant à retourner sur le matelas – tout le temps têtue à ignorer le bras de Hope.

« Tu as quel âge, 3 ans ? » grogna Hope lorsqu'il regarda Claire se battre pour se lever. « Juste... Juste reste ici, je vais aller chercher quelque chose pour toi. Est-ce que des sandwiches iront ? »

Claire acquiesça.

« Thé ? »

Claire secoua la tête.

« D'accord. » Hope se retourna pour aller dans la cuisine. Il mangeait rarement chez lui, mais il était sûr qu'il avait de quoi faire des sandwiches dans le frigo. Il allait juste quitter la pièce lorsque Claire parla à nouveau.

« Je peux... Je peux avoir du café ? »

Quand Hope se retourna pour la regarder, elle était recouverte de la couverture qu'elle avait entouré autour d'elle, évitant de le regarder. C'était la première fois qu'elle demandait quelque chose, et Hope ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Oui, bien sûr, » dit-il, essayant de faire comme si ce n'était pas grand chose. Même si c'était juste une toute petite question, c'était quand même un grand pas dans leur relation. _Si j'arrive à avoir sa confiance, je pourrais peut être un jour la convaincre d'arrêter de se battre, _il pensa, souriant fièrement. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais ça progressait.

Hope n'avait jamais été un grand cuisinier. Il savait que faire des sandwiches, du thé et du café ne pouvait pas être considéré comme de la cuisine, mais il se sentait chez lui quand il préparait un repas pour lui et Claire. Le sentiment de bonheur habituel s'accentua encore plus lorsque Claire sembla aimer les sandwiches bien plus qu'ils ne le méritaient. Le pain était assez sec, et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé dans le frigo était du beurre et un peu de fromage, mais Claire ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

« Sérieusement, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé ? Demanda-t-il quand elle attrapa son troisième sandwiche qui était sur le plateau que Hope avait placé entre eux deux. Il n'en avait mangé qu'un seul, contrairement à Claire il _se _souciait de la sécheresse du pain.

« Le déjeuner d'hier, » répondit Claire avec la bouche pleine.

Hope regarda sa montre. « Il est presque 9h. Tu n'as pas mangé depuis quoi, 20 heures ? »

Claire haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée de café. Elle l'avait prit noir, ce qui n'avait pas du tout surprit Hope. Claire avait vraiment l'air d'une personne à aimer le café noir.

« Tu pourrais enlever ce... Truc maintenant ? » demanda Claire, indiquant le drain. « Je vais devoir y aller bientôt. »

« Pas encore. Dans deux heures peut être, » dit Hope rapidement. « Tu devrais te reposer. »

Au départ, il pensa que Claire allait le contre dire, mais à la place elle acquiesça. Elle avait du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts.

« C'est bon. Rendors toi, » dit Hope avec un sourire chaleureux.

Claire hocha de la tête et se remit sous les couvertures. _Elle doit être vraiment fatiguée, _pensa Hope. _Sinon, elle n'aurait jamais fait ce que je lui ai demandé._

Il se sentait presque mal pour lui avoir menti. Presque. Le tube ne servait plus à rien depuis des heures, donc il pouvait l'enlever sans problèmes maintenant. _Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? _Sa conscience lui demanda.

Hope pouvait citer une douzaine de raison. Il avait toujours la possibilité d'une hémorragie interne, et sans une radio il ne pouvait pas être entièrement sûr que le poumon était entièrement remit. Si il la renvoyait à la maison, il était presque sûr qu'elle ne reposerait pas. A ce qu'il sache, elle irait même se rebattre, et ça pourrait être une question de mort. Tant qu'elle était dans sa chambre d'amis, il pouvait la garder en sécurité.

Quand il alla sur chercher son ordinateur portable, Claire était déjà endormie. Il pensait s'installer sur la table de la cuisine comme d'habitude, mais décida de se mettre sur le bureau dans la chambre d'amis à la place. _Quelque chose pourrait arriver, _pensa-t-il. _Elle pourrait avoir besoin de moi._

Sa conscience se moqua de lui. _C'est toi qui a besoin d'elle._

Quand Claire se réveilla quelque heures après, elle était bien plus éveillée – plus éveillée que Hope ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Je n'ai pas dormi comme ça depuis des lustres, » dit-elle, boudant légèrement. « Je dois vraiment y aller. Je travail ce soir. »

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse - tu te bats encore ? Ce soir ? » dit Hope, commençant directement à s'inquièter.

Claire secoua la tête. « Non. Je travaille à Bodhum. C'est un café. Tu devrais y aller des fois. » Elle lui donna un de ses rares demis sourires. « Tu peux enlever ce truc maintenant s'il-te-plaît ? »

Enlever un drain thoracique sans assistant était une autre mauvaise idée, mais Claire refusait toujours d'aller à l'hôpital.

« Si tu ne l'enlèves pas, je le ferais moi même. Ça ne peux pas être si méchant, » dit elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Tu n'es pas possible, » marmonna Hope, mais à la fin il fit comme elle voulait et enleva le le tube lui même. La procédure se passa étonnamment bien, et ça n'était pas une si mauvaise idée pour finir.

« Tu as des points à cause de l'insertion, donc tu devras venir me voir la semaine prochaine pour que je les enlève, » dit-il, regardant Claire prête à partir.

Claire acquiesça. Elle abandonna la couverture prêtée, et portait maintenant un grand, sweat noir qu'elle avait prit de son sac à la place.

« Si je te demandais d'arrêter de te battre, tu m'écouterais ? » demanda Hope. Claire lui tourna le dos, silencieuse. Elle prit son sac et marcha vers la porte. « Et si je te suppliais ? »

Claire s'arrêta , sa main sur la poignée de la porte. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferais tu ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu es ma patiente. Je m'inquiètes à propos de ton bien être. »

Claire renifla. « C'est une réponse tellement nulle. »

« Que voulais-tu que je réponde ? » Hope espérait voir le visage de Claire, mais elle regardait toujours la porte. Son dos ne lui donnait pas beaucoup d'informations.

« Quelque chose qui n'était pas un mensonge. » Claire se retourna enfin vers lui. Il ne pouvait pas entièrement lire son expression, mais il pouvait dire qu'il y avait de la déception dans ses yeux. « Tu ne comprends pas n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne fais jamais de choses aussi peu égoïste comme ça. Personne. » Elle s'arrêta pendant un moment pour le regarder, penchant sa tête sur le côté. « Je ne crois pas que tu sais pourquoi tu m'aides non plus. »

Ses mots le blessèrent profondément, et ça l'embêtait vraiment. Elle avait raison il ne savait pourquoi il avait décidé de l'aider ce jour il y a un an, ni pourquoi il continuait depuis ce temps.

« Peut être que c'est parce que tu as besoin de mon aide ? » il essaya. « Tu as juste 20 ans, Claire. Une personne de 20 an comme toi ne peut pas avoir la responsabilité d'elle même _et _d'une sœur adolescente, surtout si ça conduits à des moyens désespéré comme le combat de rue. Tu es bien trop jeune pour élever une autre personne. Tu as besoin d'une aide financière ? Je pourrais sûrement... »

Hope arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit le regard dans les yeux de Claire. Ses mains se mirent en poings et pendant un moment il cru qu'elle allait l'attaquer.

« Je m'occupe de Serah depuis que j'ai 15 ans, » dit-elle d'une voix grave, les yeux embrasés. « Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne _nous _connais pas. J'ai travaillé depuis que ma mère est morte pour subvenir à nos besoins à moi et Serah, et tu sais quoi ? J'ai fait un putain de bon travail. Elle est à l'université maintenant. Elle travaille pour devenir une institutrice. Je m'en fou de ce que tu penses de moi, mais n'essaies même pas de me critiquer sur comment j'ai élevé Serah. » La furie dans ses yeux tourna petit à petit en un abandon las. « Waouh. Serah est la sûrement la seule chose dont j'ai été fière dans ma vie, et tu arrive à me rendre honteuse d'elle aussi. »

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, » dit Hope, essayant désespérément de ramener la conversation sur un terrain sûr. « Je ne voulais vraiment pas. »

« Mais tu l'as dit comme ça. Sinon, ça ne ferait pas mal comme ça. » Claire se détourna de lui, mais pas avant que Hope puisse voir des larmes dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi émotionnelle avant, et il se mordit les doigts pour en être la cause. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, Claire avait déjà ouvert la porte.

« Je reviendrais avec un moyen de te revendre ça. Pour tout. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, » dit-elle avant de commencer à courir.

« Laisses moi au moins te reconduire ! » Cria Hope.

« Vas te faire foutre, » hurla-t-elle, puis elle était partie.

Hope rentra chez lui et ferma la porte. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait de mal, mais il savait qu'il avait foiré. Il avait rendu Claire – la froide, combattante de rue Claire – _pleurer. _Oh oui, il avait foiré. Il avait énormément foiré.

Le silence de sa spacieuse villa semblait être plus calme que d'habitude, et les pièces semblèrent encore plus vides qu'avant. Hope soupira. _J'aime être seul, _pensa-t-il, _mais je n'aime pas me sentir seul._

* * *

**A/N : Voilà! Merci à tous d'avoir lu :p Bonne journée/soirée/nuit!**


End file.
